saint seiya: la saga mexicana
by TerrHanimexluxie-chan
Summary: una nueva guerra esta por comenzar...esta vez, los caballeros se enfrentarán a los dioses Aztecas. ¿Qué habrá originado el conflicto? ¿quién ganará? pésimo summary...
1. prólogo

Hola! Como ven, este es el prólogo de la primera historia que escribimos en conjunto. Originalmente iba a ser una saga algo predecible, pues habíamos pensado en hacer una nueva versión del fanfic de TerrHanimeX "saint seiya: new history" que ella había publicado hace tiempo,

-pero por varios problemas no pude continuarla.

-Así estaba nuestra idea original, pero entonces surgió una idea en mi loca cabecita: ¿por qué no podrían salir los dioses de Mesoamérica? Esto se me ocurrió gracias a la clase de historia de nuestra maestra,

-Por cierto, gracias por inspirarnos, maestra Cobos!

-Y pues decidimos escribirla, pues hace tiempo que (al menos yo) quería leer un fanfic sobre dioses de otras culturas, y pues como ambas somos de México…

-Nació esta nueva saga. Esperamos que la disfruten n.n

-Y pronto subiremos el primer capítulo. Aunque no esperen que esta historia se salvará de nuestras loqueras,

-Aparte, tenemos una pequeña noticia: en este fic aparecen muchos OC'S por lo que pueden no conocerlos bien a todos y hasta pueden confundirlos

-Sobre todo porque van a pasar muchas cosas ilógicas y confusas

-Así que ya saben…leen bajo su propio riesgo :P

Y sin otra cosa que decir…Comienza la función! (Ni que estuviéramos en un teatro, u.u') Como sea…esperamos y les guste el prólogo! ^-^

PRÓLOGO

"_Desde tiempos inmemorables, nosotros, los dioses, hemos estado presentes. Desde el lejano Egipto, pasando por Japón, china y Australia, hasta Norteamérica, los llamados Seres Divinos hemos creado –en base a nuestros hogares, nuestros territorios- lugares habitables, sin intervenir en los reinados de otros. Pero aún antes de que todos los dioses, de todas partes del mundo, hubo un tiempo en el que no nos preocupábamos por crear una raza diferente a las que habíamos creado. Era la era de los Anteriores, seres aún más ancestrales que los dioses de ahora. Era el antiguo reinado de los llamados Titanes. Sinceramente, mis hermanos y yo no nos interesábamos por los problemas entre los demás dioses –aunque no negaré que muchos de nosotros teníamos una o varias relaciones amistosas con varios dioses que no eran de nuestra tierra-, y nunca pusimos atención a la forma de vida de Cronos y los demás Titanes. No nos preocupaba la forma tan cruel en la que Cronos había conseguido el poder y la corona de su universo. _

_Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, y tanto nosotros como otros amigos –como Odín, Osiris o Brahma- nos fuimos preocupando, no sólo por la forma en la que se comportaban, sino también porque simplemente no habíamos creado aún a los encargados de cuidar nuestras otras creaciones, los seres humanos. También vimos cómo poco a poco, los Titanes se iban olvidando de su madre, la que les había dado vida: Gea, la Tierra. Al mismo tiempo, nos impactó a todos el nivel de violencia y de ignorancia que tenían, al desconocer las cosas más simples como el Destino mismo, que poseían estos antiguos gobernantes._

_En una asamblea en la que nos reunimos, decretamos que debíamos tratar de hablar con Cronos, para intentar hacerle ver la importancia de hacer una raza superior a las demás –excepto a nosotros- para que vivieran en el mundo. Mi hermano Tezcatlipoca y yo nos ofrecimos a ir a visitar a Cronos, pues nos habíamos enterado del nacimiento de un hijo suyo. Nos dirigíamos pensando en los regalos y saludos para Rea, la esposa de Cronos, y para su hijo –pues el nacimiento de un nuevo dios era un momento inolvidable y motivo de celebración-, y comenzamos a darle nuestras felicitaciones y a decirle que, de no ayudarnos a encontrar la forma de hacer a los humanos, la vida de nuestras tierras, y la poca –si no escasa- vida que había en sus dominios podría desequilibrarse sin alguien que la cuidara. Comencé a hacerle ver los beneficios de una raza que nos adorara y nos temiera, y cuando él estaba a punto de decirme algo, llegó Hyperión, su hermano, y nos comunicó a los tres que el bebé acababa de nacer. Ansioso por verlo, y dispuesto a hablar con Rea –a quien apreciaba como una hermana más- Tezcatlipoca le pidió que si podíamos ir a verla, cosa que Cronos aceptó, pero me di cuenta de sus gestos al hablar del niño. _

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que ni Tezcatlipoca ni yo hubiéramos esperado: Al llegar a la habitación, Cronos fue directo hacia su esposa y hermana, le arrebató al niño… ¡Y se lo tragó sin miramientos! Tezcatlipoca abrió la boca de la impresión y yo sentí una indignación inmediata… ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido! Reconozco que muchas veces era necesario castigar a quienes lo merecieran –yo mismo había tenido mis diferencias con algunos hermanos míos y los había castigado- pero ni siquiera eso podía compararse con devorar una vida nueva, y más cuando el que lo hacía resultaba ser el padre… ¿acaso los Titanes no conocían sobre la unión y expresión "sangre de su sangre"? Incluso Tezcatlipoca parecía indignado –seña de que el asunto verdaderamente era grave- Cuando le reprochamos y le preguntamos la razón de sus acciones, nuestra indignación creció al enterarnos que éste era el tercer hijo que se tragaba. Lo que sí superó todo fue la increíble excusa que dio por sus acciones: -_Lo hice para evitar que alguno de mis hijos llegue a destronarme en un futuro- _Eso sí que ninguno de nosotros dos lo podía creer: ¡Lo que Cronos quería era evitar el destino que estaba trazado para él! Era una simple locura, pues nadie, ni siquiera los dioses, puede escapar de su camino trazado. Esas eran fuerzas superiores aún a nuestra divinidad. Lo único que podíamos hacer era alterarlo con las decisiones que tomábamos día con día. Fue en ese momento que supe que los Titanes eran seres avariciosos y codiciosos, y eso podría traernos dificultades, no sólo en nuestra convivencia con los demás, sino por las vidas que nosotros nos esforzábamos en cuidar. _

_Al regresar del hogar de Cronos y Rea, e informarles a los demás de todo lo acontecido, todos y cada uno de los dioses reunidos comprendimos, sin necesidad de palabras, que si no hacíamos algo y pronto, nuestra propia existencia se vería amenazada, pues… si Cronos era capaz de acabar con la existencia de sus propios hijos por conservar el poder… ¿qué le impediría iniciar una guerra o incluso una aniquilación masiva por ampliar su poderío?_

_Luego de unos minutos de meditación sobre el asunto, Huitzilopochtli sugirió que tomáramos cartas en el asunto, que debíamos derrotar a los Titanes y encerrarlos para asegurarse de que no pudieran poner en peligro nuestras creaciones, y evitar una destrucción masiva en el universo. Lamentablemente, y por mucho que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo con mi hermano, el plan tenía un pequeño detalle que no podíamos pasar por alto. Y fue Seth, el hermano de Isis, quien expuso el problema. Y es que… si encerráramos a los Titanes ¿quién ocuparía su lugar como regente del territorio de Grecia? Además de que muchos de nosotros estábamos enfrentándonos a otro problema, tal vez no tan grave, pero de igual importancia: la creación del ser humano._

_Con esto en mente, y dado que ningún Titán había hecho un movimiento contra los demás dioses, decidimos esperar un tiempo, en lo que se presentaba la oportunidad. Y esta llegó cuando menos la esperábamos. Una noche, mientras yo estaba hablando con Osiris y Odín sobre los pueblos humanos que habíamos creado, llegaron mis hermanos Ixchel y Mictlantecuhtli anunciándonos que teníamos visitas. Con extrañeza, salí para ver quién venía, pues normalmente los otros dioses avisaban su llegada con su cosmo y aparecían de repente, y no como si fueran subordinados –quienes primero elevaban su cosmoenergía y esperaban a que autorizáramos y muy rara vez se atrevían a interrumpirnos- y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a tres dioses que a leguas se notaban jóvenes e inexpertos, y me sorprendí aun más cuando Tezcatlipoca me informó que eran tres de los hijos de Cronos y Rea, Hades, Poseidón y Zeus. Los tres hermanos habían ido hasta nuestro hogar para pedirnos ayuda:_

_-_¿Qué hacen tres hijos de Titanes aquí, hermanos?- _Mictlantecuhtli parecía contrariado, pues él acababa de llegar._

_-_Lo único que queremos es su ayuda y la de los demás dioses en una guerra contra nuestro padre y nuestros tíos. Debemos derrotarlos para evitar un problema mucho mayor- _Había que reconocer que el más joven, Zeus, tenía mucha razón, y en parte me alegraba ver que Rea había podido salvar a sus hijos –aunque no me enteré de la forma hasta que tiempo después Odín me lo contó-_

_-_¿Y por qué crees que deberíamos ayudarte, chico?

-Precisamente porque ustedes tienen la experiencia que a nosotros nos falta, además, ustedes son muy fuertes, y queramos o no, si ustedes nos ayudan, podremos encerrar a los Titanes en el Tártaro- _había que admitir que el joven dios Hades era de mi agrado. Ixchel y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Mictlantecuhtli me jaló del brazo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Con una mirada, Tezcatlipoca entendió y, junto con Huitzilopochtli y mis otros dos hermanos Tlaloc –quien estaba de visita- y Chalchiutlicue –su compañera- entretuvieron a los griegos, para evitar que oyeran mi conversación. _

_-_¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos? ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

-No veo el porqué no ayudarles, hermano

-¿En serio no has pensado en nada? Me decepcionas. Te creí más inteligente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Explícamelo, que no te entiendo nada

-Fácil: no creo que sea prudente confiar en ellos. Es todo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ay, escucha, sé que esto es importante para todos, porque finalmente podríamos deshacernos de un peligro latente contra nuestras tierras, pero… ¿qué nos asegura que ellos son diferentes a sus progenitores? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no cometerán los mismos errores que Cronos, Japeto, Hyperión y los demás, eh? ¿Acaso crees que será diferente todo y podremos formar finalmente una alianza entre todos (con conflictos internos y todo, pero alianza después de todo) y vivir en un mundo unido? Sabía que soñabas demasiado, pero no me imaginé cuánto

-Cállate, Mictlantecuhtli. Puede ser, pero si ellos están aquí en son de paz y en busca de ayuda en una guerra, lo que menos podemos hacer es confiar en ellos, ¿no? Además, estos dioses son jóvenes. No creo que sean capaces de cometer los mismos crímenes e injusticias que Cronos

-Haz lo que quieras. Sólo espero que tengas razón.

-Eso significa…

-Que los ayudaré. Pero no pienses que lo hago por esos jóvenes. Lo hago por ustedes, para que luego no me reclamen que soy antisocial, y que no los quiero.-_ no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿¡Mictlantecuhtli reconociendo que nos quería! Eso era un milagro. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso mi hermano cuando lo abracé por la emoción.-_ Hey, no es para tanto, ahora ¡SUELTAME! Odio que me abracen así.

-Lo siento, hermano. Pero es que tú nunca habías dicho que nos querías, Mictla.

-Si, bueno, no te emociones tanto. Después de todo somos camaradas y hermanos, ¿no? Pero te lo advierto…una palabra sobre lo que dije y tendrás un viaje todo pagado y sin retorno a mi reino, ¿entendiste?

-Lo que digas. Ahora vente, Mictla- _Creo que no hay otra cosa que fastidiara tanto a Mictlantecuhtli, como que le dijéramos "Mictla", nadie sabía por qué. Y cuando regresamos, Tezcatlipoca y Tlaloc nos vieron con curiosidad, y al estar frente a Zeus, le prometí que los ayudaríamos. Así que nos alistamos para la guerra._

_Ya en la lucha, recibíamos constante ayuda por parte de otros hijos de Gea, los cíclopes, los Hecatónquiros y otras divinidades, tanto griegas como Celtas, Asgardianas, y de otras culturas. Y tanta fue nuestro esfuerzo que finalmente vencimos. Después de todo…ni Cronos había podido huir de su destino…_

_Tal y como habían planeado en un principio, Hades había combinado su poder con el de los otros dioses de los diferentes reinos del inframundo y con el de Zeus y los demás para encerrar a los Titanes en el Tártaro, un lugar en situado en lo más profundo del mundo de las sombras, en los límites de todos los dominios de cada dios del inframundo, y creamos una llave entre todos que evitara que los Titanes se liberaran. Aunque tristemente, pronto nos daríamos cuenta de que Mictlantecuhtli tenía razón…_

_Durante un buen de tiempo, todos los dioses vivíamos en paz con nuestros pueblos humanos y recuperándonos de la guerra –claro que hubo varios conflictos entre nosotros, como cuando Tezcatlipoca y yo nos peleamos por un pequeño poblado- pero vivíamos felices, y al menos nosotros, comenzamos nuevos "proyectos"._

_Lamentablemente pronto nos enteramos de cosas que no nos agradaron: A diferencia de los pueblos y culturas que vivían en los territorios de la tierra que mucho después se conocería como Mesoamérica, los pueblos de Grecia no eran ni remotamente parecidos, pues mientras que nuestros hijos humanos comprendían y respetaban los secretos que nosotros mismos les habíamos ocultado sobre la naturaleza, aquellos se empeñaban en destruirlos; mientras unos entendían el don con el que habíamos bendecido a las mujeres –el don de concebir- y las trataban como parte importante de la sociedad, otros se empeñaban en hacerlas poco más que meras pertenencias, deshonraban a sus progenitoras, y a los sagrados lazos del matrimonio; mientras ellos respetaban lo que nosotros queríamos, nuestro poder creador y nos honraban como cada uno de nosotros preferíamos, los griegos muchas veces se olvidaban de sus dioses y cometían bastantes actos delictivos._

_Y Zeus y sus hermanos e hijos no hacían el menor intento por corregir esto. Sinceramente, no comprendía el actuar de Zeus, y no fue hasta que Tlaloc me contó lo que creía que no me di cuenta: ¿cómo esperaba que Zeus se diera cuenta de los errores humanos si él mismo los cometía constantemente? Tezcatlipoca me sugirió hablar con él, puesto que también me dijeron que Zeus había encerrado a los Hecatónquiros de nuevo para evitar que alguien más tomara su trono. Ahí me di cuenta de que Mictlantecuhtli tenía razón, pues un día recibimos un ataque por parte de unos guerreros griegos que habían visto nuestras tierras. Claro que fue por el Mayab, y afortunadamente Itzanmá se encargó junto a sus guerreros mayas. Sin embargo, Zeus no se lo tomó nada bien, creyó que era una declaración de guerra. Cuando fui a hablar con él, comenzó diciendo que lo que había dicho era una mentira, que los mesoamericanos queríamos apoderarnos de su reino, algo que hizo que tuviera que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para no reírme en su cara. Cuando finalmente pude aclarar ese embrollo, tuve un presentimiento, pues había visto en el dios del rayo el mismo brillo en sus ojos que su padre tenía, lo que me hizo pensar que pronto volveríamos a vernos pero esta vez como enemigos._

_Y con pesar, el mal presentimiento se transformó en una cruel realidad cuando mis hermanos y yo descubrimos que unas cosas nuestras habían desaparecido. Cuando Huitzilopochtli realizó el conteo, vimos que habían desaparecido: el espejo humeante de Tezcatlipoca, así como su cráneo de obsidiana y jade, aunque lo más interesante era que en el lugar donde había estado el espejo había una pequeña muestra de energía que rápidamente identificamos como la de Hades. Huitzilopochtli esta vez sí que se enfureció, y decidió que él y Tezcatlipoca fueran a hablar con los hermanos griegos para que nos devolvieran las cosas de Tezcatlipoca, sobretodo porque esos objetos podían causar un desequilibrio en el universo si no eran devueltos a su dueño legítimo y porque ellos no tenían derecho a robarse nada de nosotros._

_Y cuando volvieron, nos dijeron que Hera les había dicho que Zeus no nos iba a devolver nada porque no pensaba darnos lo que pudiéramos utilizar en su contra. Ahí fue cuando todos los dioses Aztecas –incluyéndome- comprendimos que era una declaración de guerra. Comenzamos pronto a prepararnos, y alistamos todo para el ataque que, sabíamos, venía en camino. Aunque el tiempo que tuvimos de espera fue muy bien aprovechado por Mictlantecuhtli, quien no paraba de reprocharnos el que no le hubiéramos hecho caso cuando nos advirtió que algo así pasaría. Los pueblos de nuestras tierras temblaban, pero se mantenían firmes, decididos a apoyarnos. Algo curioso fue que en ese pequeño tiempo, todos, absolutamente todos, nos volvimos mucho más unidos que antes, desde la antigua Coatlicue, hasta la temible Mictlancíhuatl, la esposa de Mictlantecuhtli. Los momentos que vivimos juntos los disfrutamos al máximo, y nos perdonamos unos a otros las ofensas que nos habíamos hecho unos a otros, las guerras entre nuestros pueblos creados creadas por nuestros propios conflictos, las luchas que tuvimos, y otras cosas, quedando únicamente el lazo de hermandad que nos unía, une y unirá por siempre._

_Esta nueva guerra fue quizá una de las más fuertes que tuvimos alguna vez. Al principio, nosotros tuvimos la ventaja de que éramos más experimentados y poseíamos más conocimientos y sabiduría, pero con la llegada de la favorita de Zeus y de sus malditos humanos, pronto tuvimos que recurrir a nuestras formas animales, pues con la llegada de los llamados Santos de Athena, nos enfrentábamos con algo desconocido. Y todo empeoró cuando más dioses griegos comenzaron a utilizar seres humanos para formar sus propios ejércitos, algo que no se veía desde la legendaria Guerra de Troya. Furiosos y humillados, tuvimos que buscar una manera de poder combatir con los humanos de nuestros enemigos, pues la fuerza de algunos –que ellos llamaban Cosmos- era de cuidado. Y gracias a uno de los Caciques zapotecas, decidimos hacer lo mismo que ellos: formar nuestro propio ejército humano. Para ello, primero buscamos jóvenes llenos de valores que tuvieran las habilidades necesarias. Muchos fueron los elegidos, y nosotros en persona les enseñamos todo lo que necesitaban para poder enfrentarse a las órdenes griegas. Así fue como nació la Orden Azteca, donde nuestros guerreros eran llamados Guardianes. Las armaduras que nosotros les dimos no eran armaduras normales, ni tampoco eran como las griegas, no, éstas no eran hechas de metal alguno, sino que se originaron cuando nuestros elegidos finalmente alcanzaban uno de los niveles más poderosos: la fusión de dos compañeros, de un humano y su Nahual, en uno solo, unión que se veía cuando el nahual se transformaba en una armadura que protegía a su compañero, símbolo del lazo que los unía._

_A diferencia de nuestros rivales, nosotros sí permitíamos que las mujeres –si mostraban que eran dignas de ser elegidas- participaran, pues eran tan capaces como los hombres de luchar. Y fue gracias a ellas que estuvimos a punto de vencer en la guerra, pero por culpa del ataque a traición de Zeus a nuestras guerreras, Athena pudo encerrarnos y acabar con la mayoría de los nuestros, dejándonos atrapados en sellos que el mismo Hefestos había creado para nosotros. Volvimos a ser humillados, y desde nuestras prisiones no podíamos ayudar a nuestros pueblos cuando, años después de la guerra, fueron conquistados por los evolucionados humanos europeos. Aunque gracias a uno de ellos Mictlantecuhtli y yo pudimos liberarnos, y vimos con tristeza cómo los hombres prehispánicos nos olvidaban poco a poco. Sin ellos nosotros dos no podíamos liberar a los demás, y decidimos reencarnar cada cierto tiempo, para poder preparar y resurgir nuestra Orden, y poco a poco fuimos observando y guiando a los pocos fieles que seguíamos teniendo. _

_Y al mismo tiempo esperamos. Esperamos el momento indicado para vengarnos de aquellos que nos humillaron y traicionaron nuestra confianza. También esperamos el momento de desatar toda nuestra furia contra la raza humana, para que paguen por habernos olvidado, y por volverse tan ciegos, tan avariciosos, para volver a crear una raza que sea como antes._

_Pero no podemos hacerlo solos. _

_Hay tres elegidas, las únicas que tienen la capacidad para cumplir con su misión. Sí. Son tres mujeres, reencarnaciones de nuestras más fieles guardianas. Su destino es levantar y dirigir a nuestro ejército reencarnado en la batalla final contra Zeus y su familia, así como liberar a los demás de sus sellos. Ellas son: Jaguar, la más fiel, símbolo del poder y el inframundo para los antiguos humanos, la elegida por Mictlantecuhtli, y su guardiana personal; Dragón de la nochebuena, una de las más fuertes, y la hermana inseparable de Jaguar, mi guardiana personal; y por último, pero no menos importante, Quetzal, el ave símbolo de la libertad, aquella que si es capturada, se provoca un infarto para volver a ser libre, y la guardiana de Huitzilopochtli. Las tres son nuestra esperanza. Una de ellas será la líder definitiva de la Orden, siendo apoyada por las otras dos como su consejera y mano derecha una, y la otra la capitana de los demás. La líder debe encontrar y entrenar a los demás guardianes, y tiene que liberar a mis hermanos junto con sus dos hermanas de armas._

_Mi cuerpo mortal ya ha sido encontrado por dos de ellas. Y la tercera está por aparecer. El día señalado, aquel en el que nuestra ira caerá con todo su poder sobre aquellos que nos encerraron se acerca._

_El momento de la liberación y el castigo, de la batalla final está por comenzar. La destrucción de la humanidad ya tiene fecha, y la toma del universo está más cerca de lo que Zeus cree._

_Yo, el gran Dios Quetzalcóatl, junto con mis hermanos, seré el verdugo de los ingratos que nos han degradado a simples mitos. No perdonaremos los crímenes, mucho menos nuestra humillación._

_Tiemblen, débiles mortales. Tiemblen y prepárense, porque su tiempo en este mundo, ha llegado a su fin con…._

_EL DESPERTAR DE LOS DIOSES AZTECAS_

Y este es el prólogo. Esperamos que les haya gustado, o al menos interesado, n.n

Y ya saben…cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte, etc., etc., sólo déjennos un comentario, y prometemos responder a sus reviews. Por cierto….para todos aquellos que son mexicanos, como nosotras….ARRIBA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS! Disfrútenlo y no olviden poner su altar, :P

Ah, y ya casi terminamos de escribir el capítulo 1, probablemente lo subamos después del día de muertos.

Saludos! Y cuídense mucho!


	2. Chapter 1: el inicio

Luxie-chan- Saludos! Después de taaanto tiempo sin poder subir el primer cap de esta historia…nos sentimos muy avergonzadas! T.T

Terra K.O- si! Pero créanos, no fue nuestra intención

Luxie-chan- De verdad. Fue culpa de la escuela ¬¬X creo que incluso tiene un complot contra nosotras

Terra K.O - O.O d-de verdad? TwT nos odia! TTwTT (llorando dramáticamente) Te dije que tenía algo en nuestra contra! ¬¬ (señalando acusadoramente a Luxie-chan)

Luxie-chan- Ò.Ó No seas exagerada! Simplemente quieren que aprendamos lo que se necesita para ser alguien en la vida

Terra K.O- …

Luxie-chan- ni yo me la creo…U.U

Terra K.O-En fin. Aquí estamos con el tan atrasado primer capítulo XD

Luxie-chan –Y de nuevo pedimos disculpas por la tardanza. No saben lo avergonzadas que estamos…

Terra K.O- Y esta vez trataremos de actualizar más rápido! n_n

Luxie-chan- Exacto. Por el momento, esperamos que disfruten este primer cap, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos hace muy felices el ver que les agrade nuestro fic.

Terra K.O-Por lo tanto, los dejamos para que disfruten el cap!

Disclaimer: Saint seiya y los dioses aquí presentes no nos pertenecen. Los Oc's son de nuestra propiedad.

/

**SAINT SEIYA LA SAGA MEXICANA**

**CHAPTER 1: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA**

TEMPLO MAYOR DE LA LUNA, TEOTIHUACAN, MÉXICO. 8:15 A.M

-¿Ocurre algo, Víctor?-Un hombre de 23 años, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes observaba con curiosidad a un hombre de cabellos negros despeinados y ojos negros como la obsidiana de unos 27 años de edad.

-No estoy seguro de esto, Alan. Pienso que no es buena idea.

-Vamos, hombre. Este es nuestro momento.-Dijo animado el pelirrojo, dándole una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro, quien lo vio con muy malos. Volteando al frente, apartó la mano de Alan de un manotazo.

-Auch! Exagerado, ni que fuera a contagiarte de las enfermedades de mis pacientes. Amargado- Le reclamó Alan con los ojos entrecerrados y tallándose la mano adolorida.

-Deja de actuar como un niño, Alan. Se supone que eres uno de los doctores más jóvenes y más reconocidos mundialmente.

-¿celoso, amargado?

-Ya quisieras. Sabes que salvar vidas no es lo mío. Y menos con lo que ha pasado desde hace eras.-Un amago de sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Víctor.

-Sí. Tal vez soy demasiado…benévolo.- Ambos voltearon a ver el altar dedicado a Ixchel, donde una vasija de barro antigua reposaba, rodeada de una energía espiritual azul plateado. Suspirando, ambos hombres se pusieron a ambos lados del altar religioso, y fueron rodeándose de dos poderosas auras, la de Alan color verde brillante y la de Víctor negra. Al mismo tiempo, canalizaron sus energías en un único rayo combinado que dirigieron al objeto, uniéndolo a la energía que rodeaba el recipiente y provocando que éste se fuera rompiendo, liberando la energía contenida, que poco a poco se transformó en una bella mujer de cabellos negro azulados, siendo acostada en el suelo por el pelirrojo, pues la joven estaba inconsciente. Víctor lo alejó de la chica, al ver que la energía se acumulaba y que podría lastimar al otro.

-Alan. ¡Cálmate! Recuerda que sólo está inconsciente.- Alan se relajó, y ambos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente mientras la energía divina se establecía y se equilibraba. Minutos después, la pelinegra abrió los ojos, parpadeando levemente, y mirando confundida a su alrededor. Pronto, sus ojos color azul pálido, enfocaron a los dos hombres que la observaban con el semblante confundido.

-¿Quetzalcóatl? ¿Mictlantecuhtli? ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que fui liberada?-La joven, al reconocer a sus viejos conocidos, se paró rápidamente y se acercó a ellos.

-Ixchel…has estado encerrada por demasiado tiempo. Pero el momento se acerca.-Víctor, mejor dicho, Mictlantecuhtli, la miró severamente, con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo anticipado en sus labios.

-¿Qué? P-pero… ¿En qué siglo estamos?

-Siglo XXI. Ixchel…ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo. Aunque, todos estos siglos, Mictlantecuhtli y yo hemos planeado nuestra venganza. En este mismo momento…cinco de los nuestros se encuentran preparándose para cumplir con su papel.

-Y… ¿Puedo saber quiénes son ellos?-Ixchel miró interesada y con una sonrisa a Alan, o Quetzalcóatl. Ambos sonrieron misteriosamente.

-Son…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_DOUBLE POV´S_

_-¿Donde estamos, Lux?_

_-No lo sé. Nunca había estado en esta sección del templo-_

_-Lux-La joven peliverde la miró sorprendida, parándose.- ¿Eres de aquí y no sabes?-La otra chica resopló, divertida._

_-Así parece, Ter.-Ambas chicas volvieron a caminar, rodeándose de un profundo silencio. El largo pasillo secreto de la pirámide de la luna de Teotihuacan se extendía enfrente de ellas, aparentemente sin fin. De pronto, una puerta apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo y extrañando a las dos jóvenes._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-No lo sé, parece… ¿una puerta?- Dudó la pelinegra._

_-¡Vamos! Hay que ver a donde lleva-Habló entusiasmada Terra, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta._

_-¡Terra! ¡Espera, no seas imprudente!-Le gritó su acompañante, preocupada, primero caminando, y luego comenzando a correr para alcanzar a la otra chica, pues un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Extrañamente, la puerta se abrió sola, y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, soltaron un grito de terror, pues habían comenzado a caer a un precipicio…_

_END DOUBLE POV'S_

-¡Terra! ¡Lux! ¡Cálmense, es solo un sueño! –Grita desesperada Saori mientras las despierta…

Han pasado varios años desde que sucediera la Guerra Santa contra Hades, y el mundo estaba finalmente en paz y sin ninguna amenaza a la vista, por el momento. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, una enorme sorpresa llegó para los cinco sobrevivientes de la guerra y para su diosa: dos nuevas amazonas llegaron en un momento crítico para la reconstrucción del santuario. Estas dos amazonas son: Lux, una chica pelinegra, de ojos violetas, de 18 años, de una personalidad que fácilmente podía pasar como la hermana de Shaina y de tez algo morena, amazona del Lince; y también estaba la amazona de la Lira, una chica de tez clara, de quince años, cabello verde claro y con una personalidad bastante extrovertida. Poco a poco los cuatro santos de bronce que se quedaron con Saori: Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, se acostumbraron a ellas y formaron nuevos lazos de amistad.

Ikki, como siempre, estaba desaparecido, lo que hacía que Shun se la pasara algo triste, y poco a poco se fue acercando más a ambas chicas, y claro, en todo ese tiempo, Saori decidió que sus caballeros de bronce y las dos nuevas integrantes de su orden debían vivir con ella en la mansión Kido, para afianzar sus lazos aún más, pero ni ella ni los demás sospechaban de la realidad…

Alarmados por el grito de la pelimorada, Shiryu y Shun, los que dormían más cerca de la habitación de las chicas, corrieron alarmados sin pensar en un pequeño detalle: las máscaras.

-¿Qué está pasando, Saori?

-¿Por qué gritaste así?- Ambos jóvenes entraron de repente, y el ambiente les preocupó bastante, pues Terra estaba blanca y temblando como gelatina, y Lux estaba tratando de calmarse, pero no obtenía buenos resultados. Al verlas, Shiryu se acercó a la peliverde mientras la abrazaba para tratar de calmarla, pero Terra sólo se aferró a él, todavía impactada por el susto. Por su parte, Shun se acercó a Lux, pero ella rechazó su ayuda, tratando de serenarse por sí misma.

-E-estoy bien, Shun. De verdad, no…es necesario que te pre-preocupes-Trataba de convencerse más a sí misma la pelinegra, aunque sin dejar de tener escalofríos.

-Lux, relájate, fue sólo un sueño. Tranquila- Ignorándola, Shun le tomó de la mano para que ella supiera que estaban ahí con ella, pero no se dio cuenta de que su gesto causó algo extraño en Lux, por lo que ésta quitó su mano bastante rápido, y volteó hacia otro lado, algo nerviosa. Saori la vio de manera extraña, pero le preocupaba más el estado de la menor.

-¡TATSUMI!-

-¿Sí, señorita Saori?

-Prepara la limosina, vamos al hospital recién abierto de la empresa AZ, oí que el encargado es uno de los médicos más jóvenes y más reconocidos mundialmente, además de que no cobran mucho por ser la apertura-Comentó lo último murmurando, por lo que a todos, excepto a Terra, les salió una gotita de sudor.

-E-enseguida, señorita.-Con una inclinación, Tatsumi salió corriendo de ahí-_La señorita Saori es realmente una tacaña-_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Doctor, una paciente ha llegado y solicita atención médica.

-Entiendo…-cuando su secretaria se fue, el pelirrojo doctor comenzó a hacer lo segundo mejor que sabía hacer…quejarse-Ahhh, ¿porqué tuve que elegir este trabajo? Cierto, cierto. Se supone que Alan es el hijo del director del Hospital Central de la empres AZ…Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡A mí nunca me gustó la medicina! Ay, Víctor me lo dijo muchas veces "nunca reencarnes en alguien con un estilo de vida diferente al tuyo o que no te agrade" ¿pero le hice caso? ¡NO! Y ahora me la paso aquí, encerrado, atendiendo a personas con sufrimientos, y muchas exageran con sus sufrimientos. ¡¿Qué acaso nunca han sufrido de verdad? ¡Definitivamente necesitan un castigo ejemplar! Mira que dramatizar tanto por una simple tos, o una torcedura, o un dolor de estómago o un…-su monólogo es interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta

-Adelante.-suspira resignado. Pero al ver a su nueva paciente y a sus acompañantes, no puede evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, y su último pensamiento antes de calmarse es-_¿TERRA Y LUX? Y esos son…oh, no. Esto no puede ser bueno…_

CONTINUARÁ…..

)))=========================(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((=========================)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))===================================(((((((((((((((((((((((

Terra K.O: y… ¿qué les pareció? Sabemos que este primer capítulo fue algo corto, pero quisimos ponerlo como una pequeña introducción a la vida actual de los caballeros y de Saori,

Luxie-chan: Además de que ya deben de haber notado algo importante sobre las dos nuevas amazonas, ¿no? ^^

Terra K.O: por lo pronto, no se preocupen, que el siguiente cap estará mucho más largo, y poco a poco verán en qué consiste el verdadero plan de nuestros dos dioses mexicanos n_n

Luxie-chan: por lo pronto, esperamos que les haya gustado este cap, y prometemos que mejoraremos las cosas aún más

Terra K.O: y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo y demás son aceptados!

Luxie-chan: Nos leemos en la conti! Saludos y cuídense mucho!

Terra K.O: besos! Terra K.O y Luxie-chan fuera! ^_^


End file.
